The Silence
by flippypony
Summary: This story is about what I think should have happened after Quinn and Santana hooked up.


**I do Not own Glee. Trust me if I did Brittana would still be together :)**

* * *

"So what happens now?" Quinn asks.

"Well you can walk out first, or we can make it a two-time thing?" Santana says with a smirk. Quinn smiled and motioned her over. Santana crawled over and was just about to kiss her when there was a knock on the door. She got up put on her robe, walked to the door, and threw the door open in a fit of rage.

"Who the fuck—Brittany!" Santana said as she saw the tall blonde standing before her. "Wh what are you doing here?"

Brittany looked up from the floor and gazed at her with loving eyes. "I I'm sorry," She said softly. "I'm sorry for not leaving him. I mean you can't just expect for me to drop everything just because you want me back. You broke up with me Santana. Me dating Sam is just is just to try to fill the hole in my heart that you poked in with your unicorn horn. After you left he made me feel better and I love him for that. But I'm not in love with him like I am with you," She looks at Santana and sees a loving smile on her face and gets the courage to go on. "He doesn't make me smile like you do. Sure he makes me laugh with his impressions but he can't get me laughing so hard that I start having tears running down my cheek. He can't make me feel better by just looking in my eyes. He can't make me feel like I'm on a unicorn flying high in the cotton candy clouds by just touching me. He doesn't have that sexy fierceness going on that I love so much in you. Hell Santana I haven't even had sex with the guy."

Santana eyes automatically widened and said. "You…you really haven't fucked Trouty Mouth?" A hopeful gleam went into her eyes and a big smile broke out, as Brittany shook her head, but then her smile faltered as she realized what she had just done with both her and Britt's best friend.

"I haven't had sex with anyone. I I could never feel what you made me feel. You made me feel like I was the only girl inside and out of the bedroom. I got pleasure by just fucking you. We made love even before we started going out we made love. It was never just sex and you know it. I only want you Santana," Britt said and shyly looks down. "You looked really pretty in that dress tonight. I love you in red."

Santana lifts her chin so that they're looking in each other's eyes. "I know…I was hoping to impress you."

"You always impress me even when you're just wearing sweats with no makeup." Britt said. "Can I come in?"

Santana was about to say yes but then she remembered who was in there and the lack of clothes she had on. She quickly panicked and said "NO!"

Britt jumped a little and softly asked "Why?" she looked over Santana's shoulder and saw Quinn under her sheets, naked, and with obvious sex hair. She immediately got tears in her eyes and looked at Santana.

"Britt p please I I—" she didn't get a chance to finish because Brittany ran away crying. "Brittany!" Santana yelled before running as fast as she could after her. Brittany ran into the elevator just as it closed so Santana ran down the stairs until she got to the lobby. She frantically searched all around her until she went outside to see if she was there but all she was met with was the cool brisk air. "Britt." Was all she said before she broke down crying.

* * *

Quinn took Santana back to her room and sat her down on the bed. She sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her. Santana pushed her off of her.

"Get the fuck off of me! You're one of the fucking reasons the love of my life just ran away crying! If it wasn't for you and my stupidity she would be in my arms at the moment! I miss her Quinn! And I fucked it up AGAIN!" She felt another fresh wave of tears and cried even more.

Quinn got up and looked at her. "Santana, Brittany loves you more than she loves Lord Tubbs more than she loves unicorns and dancing. She the sweetest kindest person in the world and yet she puts up with your bitchness. If I were her I would've slapped you a long time ago...well I already have. She makes you a better happier person. So don't give up. Go to McKinley tomorrow and win your girl back." Was all Quinn said before she gave her a light punch on the shoulder and left.

* * *

As Santana walked through the halls of McKinley in search for her one true love she was stopped by none other than Trouty Mouth. "What do you want?" she spat out like venom.

"She broke up with me. She came to me crying and she told me everything that happened…then she broke up with me. I'm not here to fight or anything because I love her and I know she will never be as happy as she is with you. I don't even know why I was trying to fool myself. All I want is her happiness. But just one thing. Don't. Ever. Hurt. Her. Again. I hate seeing her cry she out of all people doesn't deserve it," Sam said before walking away. He stopped and turned around, "She's in the auditorium by the way."

Santana smiled "Thanks Trouty, for everything including taking good care of her." He smiled then walked off.

Santana entered the auditorium quietly, seeing Brittany up on the stage. Brittany took a deep breath trying to calm herself. She had been crying none stop since seeing Santana and Quinn. She was done crying so she was just going to do what she's best at. The band started playing, she closed her eyes and started to dance to the rhythm. She poured her heart and soul into her dancing and into her voice.

Torn in two she lies awake  
The moon lights up the room like day  
Another night she spends alone  
Without his touch her skin so cold

The blood that's running through her veins  
With every beat there's no escape  
Lost in everything she trusts  
Still can't seem to get enough

Even though the world she loved  
It won't ever be the way it was  
And his heart of stone left her's breaking.

Every night she cries  
And dies a little more each time  
Say you love me  
Nothing left inside  
Say you love me  
And the silence will set her free

Memories they take her back  
Every moment fades to black  
Every kiss and every taste  
She wishes time would ease the pain

Even though the world she loved  
It won't ever be the way it was  
And her heart is weak her hands are shaking

Every night she cries  
And dies a little more each time  
Say you love me  
Nothing left inside  
Say you love me  
And the silence will set her free

And every night she cries

I don't know if I'll ever make this right  
Cause I am just so broken by the bitterness of loneliness  
And I'm so scared of this  
I don't know if I'll ever make this right  
Cause I am just so broken by the bitterness of loneliness  
And I'm so scared

Even though the world she loved  
It won't ever be the way it was  
And his heart of stone left her's breaking

Every night she cries  
And dies a little more each time  
Say you love me  
Nothing left inside  
Say you love me  
And the silence will set her free

Every night she cries  
And the silence will set her free

She stops and wipes the sweat off her forehead and the tears from her eyes.

"That was really good…like always Britt. You're amazing." Santana said. Brittany looks at her shocked that she was here.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Britt. Please you have to believe me." She moves closer to Brittany and tries to rub her arm but Brittany pushes her away.

"Go back to Quinn. I'm not good enough for you," Brittany says softly turning away from her.

"Woah Britt you are good enough me." She says with pleading eyes.

"No I'm fucking not Santana! You deserve so much better than some dumb blonde! Look at me! I'm not smart like you! I didn't even graduate like I was suppose too! I'm not as hot as you or Quinn! I see the way people look at me when they say things! I hear them calling me stupid or laughing at me! All I have is dance! That's the only thing I'm good at. That's the only way people can notice me!" Brittany yelled shocking Santana. She immediately took the dancer in her arms and looked in her eyes.

"Britt you are way better than me! You love are a genius. You're the only good thing in this miserable world! You are way hotter than me and Quinn combined. I love you sooo much because of your heart, your soul, and your personality. And when you dance and sing I fall deeper and deeper in love. There's no one like you. I'm the one that doesn't deserve you." Santana said and wiped the tears falling from the girls eyes. Brittany looked at her then she slowly leaned in and connected their lips. They both moaned as they felt a jolt of electricity running through their bodies.

Brittany pulled back and whispered "I love you, San."

Santana smiled, "I love you too, Britt."

* * *

The couple lay in each other's arms for the first time in months, both of them happier than they've ever been. They sat in a comfortable silence until Brittany spoke.

"I got accepted to Julliard on a full dance scholarship. They saw my dancing at Nationals last year and then they came to watch me at Sectionals. They said that if I raised my GPA that they would accept me, then of course they scooped me up right away after I got my SAT scores back. I haven't told anyone," Brittany smiled looking up at Santana.

"So you're moving to New York" Santana said feeling even happier than before.

"Yeah, I am. I'm moving as soon as a graduate. I wanted you to be the first to know," she said. Santana leaned down and kissed her girlfriend.

"God, Britt you're so talented and smart. I'm so proud of you. I love you. I'm going to start looking for a job right away so we can save for our own apartment" She said taking her phone out and smiling big.

"I love you too, San. Oh by the way your girlfriend is now a waitress at Breadstix. So I bring home free bread sticks every night I work." Brittany said smiling knowing San would love this.

"What!? No way! God, you're such an awesome unicorn!" Santana screamed drooling at the thought of unlimited bread sticks. Brittany laughed and kissed her adorable girlfriend.

* * *

**This was in my head ever since I saw glee last night. God I was so mad. But this is how I think it should've ended. BRITTANA for life. Please please review for Lord Tubbs! The song was The Silence by Mayday Parade. **


End file.
